The Quest
by Candy-Kisses
Summary: Kagome, Kouga, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku are on a quest, but somethings to wrong. Ch.1:InuYasha and the gang find Kagome and Kouga. Then they meet up with someone unwanted.
1. Found

**Title: The Quest.**

**Rating: PG- Just because.**

**Author: Candy-Kisses**

**Disclaimor: I do not own any InuYasha characters.**

**Summary: Kagome, Kouga, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku are on a quest, but somethings to wrong.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sat on a big, cold rock. Looking out at her surroundings. Rabbits ran across the trail in front of her playfully. Kagome sighed. She was bored and started playing with her shoes.

As she tied and untied her laces over and over again, someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up to see this person. It was Kouga.

Kouga looked right back at her, compassion in his eyes.

"Are you ready to go, my Kagome?" Kouga asked, not breaking their stare.

"Yes, I am."

Kagome picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder as she followed Kouga to their destination.

They have been walking for days now and she was getting tired. So was Kouga, but he wouldn't show any kind of weakness to Kagome.

"Kouga?" Kagome called out in a weak voice.

"Yes?" he called back, while he kept walking.

"I think I- I need a- rest and some water," Kagome studderd.

"What?" Kouga asked over his shoulder.

"Rest, Wa-" Kagome said before she passed out.

Kouga looked back once she stopped her sentence in the middle of it. He saw her lying on the cold ground. Her arms sprawled out and her eyes closed.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

Kouga picked her up and held her in his arms as he walked. Her head leaning over his arm and bouncing up and down as he walked.

Once they got 3 miles, Kouga sat down on a rock, holding Kagome still; he looked down at her motionless body as she breathed in and out.

Suddenly, Kouga heard some bushes snap in the forest beside them. He gently placed Kagome on the rock. He walked towards the tree line cautiously.

He slowly walked into the forest and looked all around. Before he went deeper, he took one more look at the passed out Kagome and took another step.

Before he knew it he was pounding someone's head in.

The person struggled as Kouga gave it the pounding. Finally, the unlucky one snapped up and held Kouga to a tree by his neck.

"Hello, Mutt," it was InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"Let me down!" Kouga said as he tried to free InuYasha's grasp.

"InuYasha, let the poor boy down," Sango said trying to release InuYasha's grasp also.

"Not until he tells me where Kagome is."

"She is mine," said Kouga.

InuYasha tightened his grip as Kouga struggled more.

"Okay, okay," Kouga yelled, falling to the ground once InuYasha freed his grip from the wolf demon's neck.

"She is over there," Kouga pointed to the tree line, rubbing his neck.

InuYasha hurried his way over to the tree line until he noticed Kagome had fainted.

InuYasha growled, "Kouga!"

He ran out of the forest and hurried his way over to Kagome. As he placed a hand under her head, she woke up.

"InuYasha?" she asked.

"Yes, I saved you from the mangy wolf," declared InuYasha, full of cockiness.

"You didn't need saving, My Lady, you had fainted on the trail, and I carried you here, and then I heard rustling the bushes so I set you on the rock, and went to see what it was," said Kouga, raising a hand, and glaring at the half demon.

"Well, thank you," she said, once again weakness in her voice.

Kagome tried to help herself up, but couldn't, her ankle had a sharp pain. So, she checked it.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked looking at the huge bruise.

"It's just a sprain, I will live, I will just have to ride your back as usual, InuYasha, when we go places, but this time I won't be able to walk either."

"That's okay," said InuYasha, turning around sticking his tongue out at Kouga.

"I will carry you, Kagome."

"No, that's okay, Kouga. I always travel on InuYasha's back."

Kouga walked away as Kagome's friends talked to her.

"I'm just so happy we have you back," Sango said, giving Kagome a hug.

"I'm just so happy to be back," said Kagome.

InuYasha growled as Kouga walked by. Showing his fangs.

"InuYasha, why must you be so mean to him?" Kagome asked, with an arched brow mixed with a glare.

"Just because," InuYasha answered, "You wouldn't understand, and besides, I don't wanna talk about it."

InuYasha knew in his heart the true reason was because he loved Kagome, and Kagome first loved InuYasha until that wolf demon kidnapped her.

"We should probably go," Kouga said from behind Kagome.

Kagome raised from the rock, but wasn't able to stand. She tried, but just couldn't.

"Come on," InuYasha said, facing his back to Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she hopped onto his back. As Kouga led the way, everyone followed.

Of course InuYasha wanted to look big so he tried to be faster than Kouga. He did get faster until Kouga went into his whirlwind.

"Damn you," he whispered as he went back to where they were.

Kagome laughed at the defeat over InuYasha for once. Nobody could beat InuYasha and she was happy someone could for once.

"I could beat you, I just don't know the way, that's why I won't try!" InuYasha yelled up to Kouga as he stopped his whirlwind and went back to his normal running pace.

Kouga chuckled as he kept running.

"I was worried about you, Kagome," InuYasha started chatting as they were running.

"Why?"

"Because, you were here, with this wolf demon, alone, for 3 days."

"He would never hurt me," Kagome said, defending Kouga.

"There you go again, defending that Mutt!" InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I don't want to lie about me friends!" said Kagome pulling InuYasha's hair back to look him in the eye.

"Well you are when you defend him like that!"

"How dare you!" said Kagome, glaring at InuYasha.

Kagome sighed as she rolled on her back looking up at the sky. She let out a little howl of pain when InuYasha jumped over a log fallen on the trail.

It wasn't that much of a comfortable spot to be, especially when you have a sprained ankle.

While InuYasha was running Kagome's foot lazily dropped over by his feet.

Before everyone knew it, they heard a huge scream in pain.

Kouga stopped right away. Looking back at Kagome and InuYasha, they were stopped on the trail, Kagome on the ground and InuYasha taking care of her.

Everyone ran back to hurt (again) Kagome.

"What happened?" Kouga asked shoving InuYasha out of the way.

"InuYasha hit my ankle," she said, looking down at the black, bruised ankle.

"I didn't mean to!" InuYasha yelled shoving Kouga back, he had to defend himself, "when we were running your foot must of dropped down and my foot hit it by mistake!"

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

'Man, that must of hurt really bad, I've never see her cry much,' InuYasha thought.

"Well, obviously, InuYasha's back is not the place for you," Kouga said picking up Kagome.

Kagome winced.

"What? It was a mistake! If Kagome watched herself maybe this wouldn't of happened, she knows better than to act like my back is a bed when we are running!"

Here we go again, InuYasha bringing it all out on poor Kagome. That's what he did to make himself feel better.

Kagome scoffed as Kouga ran away with her. Her head laying over his arms, she thought it was much more comfortable than InuYasha's back.

In only minutes, Kagome fell asleep.

Back where InuYasha was, he was starting to get mad.

'Who is Kouga to think she will choose him over me?" InuYasha thought to himself, 'and worse than that, he even thinks she will bear his pups.'

InuYasha got up and followed the others as they ran.

This time they weren't stopped by the scream of Kagome, but by the sight of Naraku's killer bees.

Everyone stopped as his bees surrounded them, Kagome still sleeping, had no clue.

As everyone stood together watching them as they buzzed around, someone came out of the bushes. Someone InuYasha had no desire to see.

Sesshomaru.

He walked over near them and stopped the bees. He looked them all in the eye as Jaken peeked around his leg.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and raised it to each one. "Hmm, a wolf demon." He said looking at Kouga, "with a miko."

As Kouga growled Sesshomaru moved onto InuYasha.

"You," he said quickly looking at InuYasha.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel Shards," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Never," InuYasha said, clenching his fists.

InuYasha drew out his sword also, prepared to fight.

"Then you will die," Sesshomaru said.

Their swords raised, both brothers prepared to fight.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter Two: The Beginning**

"**Come on, Kagome!" Called out InuYasha while they were walking up a big hill.**

"**I seem to recall that there is _two_ people behind me, and I don't see you bothering them!" Kagome sassed back.**

"**They can catch up later. You seem to be the one always getting lost!"**

"**InuYasha! I do not- AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome fell down the huge hill.**

**InuYasha came down and caught her. "Be more careful!"**

**He shoved her on his back and ran up the hill.**

**As they were walking, they came to a very foggy place a very foggy place full of dangerous people. As they came in InuYasha put Kagome down so, they could bnoth be ready to fight if they had to.**

**"Stay close, Kagome," InuYasha whispered to her.**

**"No problem doing that," answered Kagome, scared at what surrounded her.**

**Suddenly, all the dangerous people came towards them. From the back, the front, and both sides.**

**As they approached more Kagome threw her bag at her feet, and started rummaging through it.**

**"Kagome, this isn't the time to be doing girl stuff," InuYasha said through clenched teeth.**

**Kagome scoffed, "I'm getting something useful."**

**With that Kagome pulled out some arrows and got her bow.**

**As they came closer, and closer, they all prepared their weapons, and Miroku held his hand cloth just incase he needed to.**

**Through their own stupidity, they had their backs all faced the same way. The people made weird moaning noises as they came closer.**

**Just before Kagome was about to shoot her arrow at one, a weird zombie- like one came up form behind and snatched her.**

**Kagome screamed.**

**"Kagome!" InuYasha cried out as he went after the weird one.**

**This thing was getting faster and faster. InuYasha couldn't keep up.**

**"Kagome," he said, stopping knowing he would never stand a chance, "I love you."**

**Unfortunatly, Kagome did hear that confession of love from InuYasha's mouth.**

**He walked back slowly, to find no more weird things.**

**"Where'd they go?" InuYasha asked arching a brow.**

**"Miroku here sucked them up," said Sango with a smile.**

**"Yep, I sucked them up," Miroku repeated.**

**"Where is Kagome?" asked Sango.**

**"She got took, by one of them."**

**"What?"**

**"We are going to go on a search for her," InuYasha said running as fast as he can to the direction it took her.**

**Meanwhile, Kagome felt it all come to a halt, the running stopped, and whoever it was through her on the ground and ran.**

**Kagome stood up and looked around in fear.**

**Where was she?**

**As she got up she started to walk around.**

**"InuYasha! Sango! Miroku!" she cried out.**

**After more than 30 minutes of crying out she gave up.**

**She fell to the ground and cried. As she cried she heard some rustling in the bushes.**

**"Who's there?" she asked, hoping someone would answer.**

**No one answered.**

**She stood there as the trees rustled until she got so scared she ran.**

**As she ran she heard it follow her until she got into a clearing.**

**"Where to go?" she asked herself, looking each way.**

**Before she could make up her mind that thing knocked her over.**

**"Hello, Kagome" said a voice.**

**She looked up to find Kouga.**

**"Oh, Kouga, boy am I happy to see you!" she said hugging him in relief.**

**"Me too."**

**"I got lost, this thing carried me to the forest and then just dropped me, I was scared until you came."**

**"Well, that's horrible, but I am on a mission, and if you ain't got nobody you're coming with me," he said pointing to himself.**

**Kagome paused for a moment and looked around. All she saw was trees and darkness.**

**"Yes."**

**Kouga helped her up as they began their quest.**

-----------------------

Kagome sat on a big, cold rock. Looking out at her surroundings. Rabbits ran across the trail in front of her playfully. Kagome sighed. She was bored and started playing with her shoes.

As she tied and untied her laces over and over again, someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up to see this person. It was Kouga.

Kouga looked right back at her, compassion in his eyes.

"Are you ready to go, my Kagome?" Kouga asked, not breaking their stare.

"Yes, I am."

Kagome picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder as she followed Kouga to their destination.

They have been walking for days now and she was getting tired. So was Kouga, but he wouldn't show any kind of weakness to Kagome.

"Kouga?" Kagome called out in a weak voice.

"Yes?" he called back, while he kept walking.

"I think I- I need a- rest and some water," Kagome studderd.

"What?" Kouga asked over his shoulder.

"Rest, Wa-" Kagome said before she passed out.

Kouga looked back once she stopped her sentence in the middle of it. He saw her lying on the cold ground. Her arms sprawled out and her eyes closed.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

Kouga picked her up and held her in his arms as he walked. Her head leaning over his arm and bouncing up and down as he walked.

Once they got 3 miles, Kouga sat down on a rock, holding Kagome still; he looked down at her motionless body as she breathed in and out.

Suddenly, Kouga heard some bushes snap in the forest beside them. He gently placed Kagome on the rock. He walked towards the tree line cautiously.

He slowly walked into the forest and looked all around. Before he went deeper, he took one more look at the passed out Kagome and took another step.

Before he knew it he was pounding someone's head in.

The person struggled as Kouga gave it the pounding. Finally, the unlucky one snapped up and held Kouga to a tree by his neck.

"Hello, Mutt," it was InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"Let me down!" Kouga said as he tried to free InuYasha's grasp.

"InuYasha, let the poor boy down," Sango said trying to release InuYasha's grasp also.

"Not until he tells me where Kagome is."

"She is mine," said Kouga.

InuYasha tightened his grip as Kouga struggled more.

"Okay, okay," Kouga yelled, falling to the ground once InuYasha freed his grip from the wolf demon's neck.

"She is over there," Kouga pointed to the tree line, rubbing his neck.

InuYasha hurried his way over to the tree line until he noticed Kagome had fainted.

InuYasha growled, "Kouga!"

He ran out of the forest and hurried his way over to Kagome. As he placed a hand under her head, she woke up.

"InuYasha?" she asked.

"Yes, I saved you from the mangy wolf," declared InuYasha, full of cockiness.

"You didn't need saving, My Lady, you had fainted on the trail, and I carried you here, and then I heard rustling the bushes so I set you on the rock, and went to see what it was," said Kouga, raising a hand, and glaring at the half demon.

"Well, thank you," she said, once again weakness in her voice.

Kagome tried to help herself up, but couldn't, her ankle had a sharp pain. So, she checked it.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked looking at the huge bruise.

"It's just a sprain, I will live, I will just have to ride your back as usual, InuYasha, when we go places, but this time I won't be able to walk either."

"That's okay," said InuYasha, turning around sticking his tongue out at Kouga.

"I will carry you, Kagome."

"No, that's okay, Kouga. I always travel on InuYasha's back."

Kouga walked away as Kagome's friends talked to her.

"I'm just so happy we have you back," Sango said, giving Kagome a hug.

"I'm just so happy to be back," said Kagome.

InuYasha growled as Kouga walked by. Showing his fangs.

"InuYasha, why must you be so mean to him?" Kagome asked, with an arched brow mixed with a glare.

"Just because," InuYasha answered, "You wouldn't understand, and besides, I don't wanna talk about it."

InuYasha knew in his heart the true reason was because he loved Kagome, and Kagome first loved InuYasha until that wolf demon kidnapped her.

"We should probably go," Kouga said from behind Kagome.

Kagome raised from the rock, but wasn't able to stand. She tried, but just couldn't.

"Come on," InuYasha said, facing his back to Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she hopped onto his back. As Kouga led the way, everyone followed.

Of course InuYasha wanted to look big so he tried to be faster than Kouga. He did get faster until Kouga went into his whirlwind.

"Damn you," he whispered as he went back to where they were.

Kagome laughed at the defeat over InuYasha for once. Nobody could beat InuYasha and she was happy someone could for once.

"I could beat you, I just don't know the way, that's why I won't try!" InuYasha yelled up to Kouga as he stopped his whirlwind and went back to his normal running pace.

Kouga chuckled as he kept running.

"I was worried about you, Kagome," InuYasha started chatting as they were running.

"Why?"

"Because, you were here, with this wolf demon, alone, for 3 days."

"He would never hurt me," Kagome said, defending Kouga.

"There you go again, defending that Mutt!" InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I don't want to lie about me friends!" said Kagome pulling InuYasha's hair back to look him in the eye.

"Well you are when you defend him like that!"

"How dare you!" said Kagome, glaring at InuYasha.

Kagome sighed as she rolled on her back looking up at the sky. She let out a little howl of pain when InuYasha jumped over a log fallen on the trail.

It wasn't that much of a comfortable spot to be, especially when you have a sprained ankle.

While InuYasha was running Kagome's foot lazily dropped over by his feet.

Before everyone knew it, they heard a huge scream in pain.

Kouga stopped right away. Looking back at Kagome and InuYasha, they were stopped on the trail, Kagome on the ground and InuYasha taking care of her.

Everyone ran back to hurt (again) Kagome.

"What happened?" Kouga asked shoving InuYasha out of the way.

"InuYasha hit my ankle," she said, looking down at the black, bruised ankle.

"I didn't mean to!" InuYasha yelled shoving Kouga back, he had to defend himself, "when we were running your foot must of dropped down and my foot hit it by mistake!"

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

'Man, that must of hurt really bad, I've never see her cry much,' InuYasha thought.

"Well, obviously, InuYasha's back is not the place for you," Kouga said picking up Kagome.

Kagome winced.

"What? It was a mistake! If Kagome watched herself maybe this wouldn't of happened, she knows better than to act like my back is a bed when we are running!"

Here we go again, InuYasha bringing it all out on poor Kagome. That's what he did to make himself feel better.

Kagome scoffed as Kouga ran away with her. Her head laying over his arms, she thought it was much more comfortable than InuYasha's back.

In only minutes, Kagome fell asleep.

Back where InuYasha was, he was starting to get mad.

'Who is Kouga to think she will choose him over me?" InuYasha thought to himself, 'and worse than that, he even thinks she will bear his pups.'

InuYasha got up and followed the others as they ran.

This time they weren't stopped by the scream of Kagome, but by the sight of Naraku's killer bees.

Everyone stopped as his bees surrounded them, Kagome still sleeping, had no clue.

As everyone stood together watching them as they buzzed around, someone came out of the bushes. Someone InuYasha had no desire to see.

Sesshomaru.

He walked over near them and stopped the bees. He looked them all in the eye as Jaken peeked around his leg.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and raised it to each one. "Hmm, a wolf demon." He said looking at Kouga, "with a miko."

As Kouga growled Sesshomaru moved onto InuYasha.

"You," he said quickly looking at InuYasha.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel Shards," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Never," InuYasha said, clenching his fists.

InuYasha drew out his sword also, prepared to fight.

"Then you will die," Sesshomaru said.

Their swords raised, both brothers prepared to fight.


End file.
